1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to capturing digital images during a patient visit at a private physician office environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Diagnostic laboratories provide diagnostic testing services to physicians and can often be located remotely and/or organizationally separate from private offices maintained by the physicians. Often, a patient is provided with an order request from a physician during an office visit. The patient travels to a laboratory location with the order request to provide samples on which diagnostic tests are performed in accordance with the order request. Results of the diagnostic tests are sent back to the physician. Alternatively, the samples can be acquired at the physician's office and subsequently couriered to the laboratory along with the order request. Such samples, however, are not conventionally linked to a location of the body from which the samples are acquired.